


Surprises at the Big Game

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to the Army/Navy Game and gets a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises at the Big Game

Steve decided to go to Baltimore for the big game rather than stay in Hawaii. Last year he’d spent the day with Catherine surrounded by friends. This year he was going back to celebrate with a bunch of his classmates and do a little official tailgating. He debated brushing of his Service Dress Blues. But decided after a visit to the Mid Store and is purchase of new Academy apparel that he’d relax and wear a sweat shirt and jeans. Two spaces away was a class tailgate for Catherine’s class. He knew many of the partiers from Cath’s company. 

He was on his way into the stadium to take his seat so he could watch the brigades come into the stadium when he heard his name called. Turning he saw he coming toward him.

“Catherine, he said trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. “I thought you were still in Afghanistan.”

“I was, but I needed to leave to keep the village safe.”

“Understandable,” he said with a nod as she fell into step next to him. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to continue to try to help there, but…”

“But?” he prompted to urge her to continue.

“Can we talk?”

“I thought we were.”

“About us?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah,” he agreed. He wouldn’t deny he still loved her, but there was a part of him that wasn’t sure he wanted to risk having it broken again. He guided them toward a quiet part of the stadium where they could watch what was going on but not get jostled as much.

“I know I told you not to wait, so I don’t have any right to ask…”

“There is no one,” he interrupted.

“Can we?”

“Cath, I can’t lie. It hurt. I gotta know if we try again that you’re not going to take off again,” he said honestly.

“Start over?” she questioned.

“Go slow,” he amended. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss. “I missed you,” he whispered. 

“Damn, McGarrett. When we heard Rollins was single again we thought we’d have a chance.”  
Steve turned and glared at one of Catherine’s classmates as they stood behind them. 

“Shove off,” Catherine told them.

Steve gave her another quick kiss. “See you at half-time?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Did you bring a dress?”

“Yeah.”

“The ball afterward. Be my date?” He smiled when she laughed at him and replied, “Just like old times, McGarrett. So not smooth.”

“Whatever. You accepted then too.”

“I did. And I will again.”

“Good,” he said smiling. Watching as she walked away to join her friends. He felt like a kid again asking her to the ball, but as much as he loved her, her needed to make sure he wasn’t going to lose his heart again.


End file.
